


bright lights

by baeconandeggs, electrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, halloween party au, mild alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrific/pseuds/electrific
Summary: He thinks about waffles for breakfast and maybe kissing Chanyeol again. The rest of the world can wait.





	bright lights

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** (BAE098)  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** I'm eternally grateful to the mods for their patience. thank you to g, for holding my hand throughout. to my prompter: i hope you enjoy this and that i didn't go too off track.

Baekhyun has had a long day. His poetry analysis professor ate well into his self-assigned lunch hour that day and Baekhyun had to make do with inhaling a tuna sandwich in his cubicle while proofing a four-hundred-page manuscript. Juggling his final year of college and this internship is hard and he’s working himself to the bone, a fact Jongdae doesn’t miss as he lets himself into Baekhyun’s dorm room. 

“Babe, you look terrible.” He says, unwinding his scarf and chucking it at Baekhyun where he’s collapsed on his bed. 

“I swear I took my spare keys back from you,” Baekhyun grumbles, throwing the scarf back. Jongdae sighs, walking towards him and crouching until he’s eye-level. He takes Baekhyun’s face in his hands, squishing his cheeks.

“You look really tired. When was the last time you slept longer than five hours?” He asks, and Baekhyun whines, jerking his head out of his grasp.

“A week ago? Two? Maybe. I don’t actually remember.” He mumbles, not even flinching when Jongdae smacks him lightly. 

“Idiot. I think you should take a break from the internship, Baek, they work you too hard.” Jongdae says, pushing off the floor and walking to the kitchen. “Christ, when was the last time you did your dishes?” He shouts, and Baekhyun giggles. 

“Where’s the roommate?” Jongdae asks as he returns with a glass of water, nodding at Jongin’s empty bed at the opposite end of the room.

“They’re out for early Halloween celebrations, I think.” Baekhyun says, and Jongdae whirls around, a hopeful expression on his face.

“Baekhyun.”

“No,” Baekhyun warns, even as Jongdae bounces over to him. He’s definitely not going to the party Jongdae’s been buttering him up for all month- he’s just too tired.

“Please, you know it’s going to be fun.” Jongdae wheedles.

“Go home, it’s late and I have work tomorrow.”

“I’m not leaving until you agree to come with me tomorrow. Your nerdy _first_ year roommate is out there enjoying their Halloween and your lame ass is at home?”

“Your mum’s lame,” Baekhyun throws back childishly, wriggling out of Jongdae’s reach.

“I’ll be sure to tell her that the next time she invites you for family dinner. Come on, you always love a good party.” Jongdae whines.

“That was before I sold my soul to corporate hell. Besides, weren’t you just saying that I look like I could use some rest?” Baekhyun says, giving up and accepting the sudden weight of his best friend crawling into his lap.

“Priorities change, Byun. Besides, I would really like it if you turned up to a social gathering my _boyfriend_ is hosting. The gang hasn’t seen you around in months, I think a break would do you a lot of good.” Jongdae says, pushing Baekhyun’s bleached hair off his forehead. Baekhyun sighs, closing his eyes and relaxing into the touch. Minseok is one of Jongdae’s two older, richer, lawyer boyfriends, Junmyeon being the other. Baekhyun knows for a fact that the rest of their friends are going to be there, and it’s true- Baekhyun hasn’t seen all of them together in one place in quite a while, and that’s his own fault. Baekhyun sighs, because he really does miss them. Like Jongdae can sense the weakening of his resolve, he pushes just a little more.

“Come on, babe. You’re tired and stressed and I know you. You don’t know when to stop and take a breather and if you keep pushing yourself, you’re going to break.” Jongdae emphasises his point by pushing lightly at Baekhyun’s shoulder with each of his words. “Call in sick tomorrow, relax at home. I’ll pick you up in the evening, and you’re going to have _fun_ at Minseok’s party, okay? Ooh, you should get wasted and go home with one of his cute, rich friends.” He says, jumping around in his lap excitedly.

Baekhyun snorts. “That’s cute, Dae, but you know that a relationship is the last thing I need to add to my plate right now- juggling work and school and a boyfriend?” He falls back dramatically on the bed, and Jongdae giggles.

“No, silly, I’m talking about a hook-up. You’ve never turned down good dick and getting laid would definitely do you some good.” And, really, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.

Baekhyun smirks. “We’ll see. Now get off me and let me sleep.” 

“Okay, okay.” Jongdae chuckles, climbing off Baekhyun with a final pat to his head. Baekhyun follows him to the door and waits for him to get his things together. “I love you, get your ass ready by seven. I can’t be late to my own boyfriend’s party.” Jongdae grins, and Baekhyun smacks his ass as he walks out, closing the door to his indignant whining. 

He smiles all the way back to bed.

***

Baekhyun does end up calling in sick from work the next day, and spends his Friday morning sleeping in. Jongin stumbles back to the dorm at noon, hair messed up and in the same clothes they walked out in the previous night. 

“Rough night?” Baekhyun mumbles, making grabby hands as they kick off their shoes. Jongin groans, going right to Baekhyun’s bed and almost crashing on top of him. Baekhyun shrieks.

“Get off, you’re not clean.” Baekhyun whines, and Jongin looks up from Baekhyun’s pillow long enough to pout at him, before collapsing back. Baekhyun sighs, running his fingers through Jongin’s hair. He does have a soft spot for the younger, even if they’ve only been roommates for the last two months. Baekhyun opted out from the more expensive apartment rooms final year students are assigned, and Jongin, the unlucky transfer student who joined mid-semester, was stuck with Baekhyun. They’ve made it work, though, and Jongin is indulgent with Baekhyun’s midnight cravings and puts up with him whining about work and his classes. 

“I’m never listening to Zitao again,” Jongin mumbles, tilting their head back to get Baekhyun’s fingers where they want them. Baekhyun laughs. “He made us play this stupid game and gave us too much alcohol and I hooked up with Sehun again and now I’m going to _die_ because of this hangover and the last thing I’ll know is Oh Sehun’s dick? It’s not fair,” Jongin whines, flailing their legs until one of them smacks Baekhyun’s shin.

“Ow, stop being dramatic, you’re not going to die. Go to your own bed and I’ll get you some Advil and then you can sleep.” Baekhyun says, pushing Jongin off his bed. Jongin crawls to their own bed, kicking their jeans to the floor. Baekhyun wrinkles his nose pointedly but goes to the kitchen to grab painkillers and two glasses of water which he forces Jongin to drown one after the other. 

He nudges them with his toe before Jongin falls asleep. “You have to help me with my hair- Jongdae’s forcing me to go to his lame boyfriend's lame party but there’s a possibility of me getting laid tonight and I need to look hot.” Jongin groans vaguely in agreement. “Also, Jongdae called you my _nerdy_ first year roommate” 

He laughs over Jongin's indignant whining and goes back into the kitchen to figure out what to eat.

***

By the time seven o’clock rolls around, Baekhyun's squeezed into ripped jeans that threaten to split around his plush thighs and show off freshly shaved skin, and his favourite yellow sweater that hangs loose on his body. He's going for a demure, innocent look so he goes easy on the make-up, slapping BB cream over his zits and dark circles- those are a task and half to hide. It's been a long time since he's been out on a Friday night, but he still knows what works- kohl smudged lightly around his eyes and tinted lip balm that will wear away even before he reaches the place. Jongin, however, is fussing with Baekhyun's freshly dyed brown hair. They end up leaving it in soft curls that fall into his eyes. 

“Thanks, Nini, it looks great.” Baekhyun says, pecking them on their cheek. Jongin grins, allowing Baekhyun to ruffle their hair before he grabs his phone, keys and wallet. Jongdae is late, expectedly, and Baekhyun waits for him at the steps of the building, jumping a little in the evening chill. He should have brought a jacket.

When Jongdae pulls up in his Audi- a gift from his boyfriends for holding the highest GPA in his year last semester- he's starting at Baekhyun quizzically. 

“Who are you supposed to be?” He asks, and Baekhyun notes his Tadashi-esque grey cardigan, white tee and baseball cap outfit with growing amusement. 

“Nothing? You failed to mention in your month long whining sessions that it's a costume party.”

Jongdae groans, even as he pulls out from the complex. “You can be an extra from the Bee Movie. Kyungsoo's going to laugh at you.”

Baekhyun snickers, fiddling with the buttons on the console until their favourite brand of bubble-gum pop comes on. They spend the remainder of the drive loudly singing along to the radio, and Baekhyun can feel the stress of the week draining away already. 

“Seriously though, thanks for dragging me out here, Dae. I needed this, and I’m going to do my best to have fun.”

“Damn right you will, babe. I just- I know that internship is important to you, it’s what you’ve wanted to do since you were a kid. And I don’t want you to be losing your love for it just because you’re too drained to enjoy it. I don't want to see you lose yourself, you know?” Jongdae says, voice heavy as they pull outside of the swanky club where Minseok’s hosting the party.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, babe, I appreciate you.” Baekhyun says softly, stroking Jongdae's cheek before flicking him on the nose. That effectively breaks the heavy atmosphere. “Now I believe we have some drinking and catching up to do.” 

Jongdae hoots loudly, dropping his keys to the valet as they make their way inside. They're the first ones there- Minseok apparently booked out the whole club for this, the weekend before Halloween. Baekhyun really doesn’t want to know how much money he has to waste. Jongdae guides them across the club floor before scurrying into a private room to carry out his boyfriendly duties. By the time Baekhyun enters, Jongdae's already trapped between Minseok and Junmyeon- who appears to have come there directly from work. Junmyeon jumps apart from the other two, eyes crinkling as he warmly greets Baekhyun.

“You're not in costume either, my _hero_.” Baekhyun simpers, and Junmyeon giggles in his work suit. “Who are you supposed to be?” Baekhyun nods at Minseok in his very obvious high collared cloak and fake blood smeared around his mouth. Minseok hisses at him with his fake, pointed teeth and Baekhyun laughs, slashing the air with a cross. “Begone, demon.” He yells, and Jongdae snorts from behind Minseok.

They order their drinks, Baekhyun opting for a fruity cocktail with enough alcohol to get him buzzed but still leave him mostly sober. He hasn't gone drinking in a while and is a lightweight either way, so pacing himself is always a good idea. They leave the room to go out into the main club, standing around and catching up. Baekhyun hasn’t met his best friend’s boyfriends in a while, but they seem to be treating Jongdae well, if the content smile on Jongdae’s face is anything to go by. 

Other guests arrive in little groups, and Baekhyun finds himself in the middle of a sudden attack of limbs and shouts as his friends crowd around him in half-assed costumes.

“Byun, it's so good to see that you're still alive,” Kyungsoo says, his face blank for a moment before breaking into a wide smile. Baekhyun laughs, hugging his side lightly- Kyungsoo's not big on touch and Baekhyun doesn't want to make him uncomfortable- he has plenty of time to do that later while interrogating him about his girlfriend. Baekhyun offers him a sip of his drink, which Kyungsoo thankfully accepts before Baekhyun’s suddenly being tackled with an armful of Yixing.

“Baekhyunnie, it's been so long. How are you?” Yixing asks, practically glowing. Baekhyun hugs him close. 

“I missed you, hyung. How's it like, being the world's nicest human?” Baekhyun coos at Yixing's blush.

“Stop, I’m not.” He says, trying to wriggle away from Baekhyun's grasp. Baekhyun isn't even exaggerating, he's a fucking _vet_ on top of being the sweetest person Baekhyun's ever met. 

Baekhyun dated him for a while, back in his freshman year, but Yixing was in veterinary college and it didn't work out. They're still very close, and on the rare occasions they meet at gatherings like these, it's like they never parted. Yixing is, predictably, in an adorable sheep onesie. He introduces Baekhyun to his boyfriend Yifan, who's tall and attractive and funny, if not a little awkward. Baekhyun instantly feels happy for them- they suit each other well. 

The rest of their friends show up eventually, and suddenly the place is filled with Minseok's work colleagues and friends in obscure costumes Baekhyun can't place. There are people venturing onto the dance floor, but Baekhyun needs a bit more of alcohol to loosen up. He lost track of his drink a while ago, so he ends up going to the bar to order another one up for Amber and himself. 

Baekhyun doesn't really remember when or where he met Amber- they've been friends for more than half of his life, and he really appreciates her- she's easy going and fun to be around, always ready to team up with Baekhyun to tease and prank their other friends, but she's also the kind of friend Baekhyun would call up at night to cry to because sometimes, under his smiling persona, he's just so tired and afraid of life. Tonight, however, they're taking things easy with relaxed banter and teasing. He sets Amber's drink down before collapsing beside her in their little booth.

"Thanks, Baek," she says, grinning as she pushes the cotton bandages of her mummy costume away from her mouth to take a sip. Her nose wrinkles at the taste, and Baekhyun cackles. "Never mind, this thing is ninety percent vodka, isn't it?"

"I thought the point of these kinds of parties was to take advantage of all the expensive alcohol?" He says, and Amber looks pointedly at the breezer in his hand. Baekhyun smirks. "It's still the expensive kind, plus, I don't plan on drinking much tonight. Help me pick out a cute guy to go home with- Jongdae said some wise words and I have the weekend off, I'm really feeling myself tonight."

Amber hoots loudly, Yixing joining in even though he has no idea what's happening. Baekhyun really loves his friends. He changes his mind soon enough though because Soojung walks by and Amber's attention is completely occupied by the sight of her ass in a Velma outfit.

"Amber, you useless lesbian," Baekhyun pouts, falling back into his seat. Kyungsoo cackles at Amber's dazzled expression, who snaps out of it long enough to chuck a balled-up tissue at him. Jongdae returns from the clutches of his boyfriends just in time to break things up before they escalate.

"Children, why must you fight," he sighs exaggeratedly, coaxing Kyungsoo to put the entire tissue holder back onto their table. Amber laughs maniacally, and Baekhyun joins in. There's no more room for Jongdae at the booth, so he seats himself on Baekhyun's lap, engaging all of them in easy conversation. After another round of drinks- another round of Amber making fun of him for his fruity cocktail choices- Yixing drags Baekhyun onto the dance floor, Yifan waving them off with a content expression on his face. Yixing is far too good a dancer for Baekhyun to match, but it's a Halloween party and they're here to have fun, damnit. It's been so long since Baekhyun's had _this_ much fun, laughing at Yixing's silliness as they dance to a Top 40s mix. By the time Baekhyun pulls away, he's panting and his hair sticks to his face.

He heads to the bar for another drink, but when he arrives, there's already a very cute boy in a Deadpool costume seated on one of the stools. He looks up when Baekhyun pulls up into the stool beside him. Baekhyun's just the tiniest bit too short for his feet to reach the floor, a fact that the man next to him seems to find very amusing. His mask lies beside him on the counter, and he has big ears and big eyes and the cutest dimples Baekhyun's ever seen.

"Hi there, how's your night going?" Baekhyun says, pushing his damp hair out of his face and flashing Deadpool a smile.

"It just got a whole lot better," he says, grinning shyly. Oh, this one is _so_ adorable. Baekhyun's smile widens.

"Oh really?" He says, scooting his stool a little closer. Deadpool seems pleased by this development, and he turns to face Baekhyun completely. The costume hugs his body perfectly, and boy, does he have the nicest arms. Baekhyun would quite like to be pinned down by those beauties.

"I'm Chanyeol, by the way- one of Minseok's colleagues." He says, flashing Baekhyun another charming smile. Baekhyun is feeling pretty charmed.

"Hi, Chanyeol," Baekhyun says coyly, before leaning forward in his seat to motion to the bartender.

"What's your name, then?" Chanyeol asks, and Baekhyun smirks.

"You might have to earn that, cutie," Baekhyun says, playing a little, and Chanyeol flushes at the name. Cute, cute, Baekhyun's trying not to squeal. A big man whose fragile masculinity isn’t threatened by being called cute? Baekhyun’s feeling very interested.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Chanyeol asks hopefully, and he's so eager to please already. Baekhyun's going to have _so_ much fun with this one.

"You sly bastard, isn't Minseok paying for these?" Baekhyun laughs, and Chanyeol smiles sheepishly.

"You're right, but it was worth a shot." He says, but the bartender has reached them and Baekhyun forgoes flirting back so he can order immediately- he prefers not being an asshole to the working class.

"I'll have a mojito, please," Baekhyun says, smiling before turning to Chanyeol, who orders just a coke.

"I'm driving back," He says in explanation to Baekhyun, who's feeling a little hot under the collar already- there's nothing sexier than responsible drinkers.

"Baekhyun," he says, inclining his body towards Chanyeol. "My name's Baekhyun. I'm with Jongdae." He says, nodding back to their table where his friends still sit.

"That's a pretty name, Baekhyun-ah. What made me earn it, though?" He asks, head tilted in the cutest manner.

Baekhyun laughs. "You didn't have to earn it, I was messing with you." He says, smiling in thanks to the bartender who brings them their drinks. 

Chanyeol is funny and adorable, keeping Baekhyun engaged in conversation until their drinks are over. Baekhyun is three- admittedly very light- drinks in and his lightweight ass is feeling bold, leaning in to whisper in Chanyeol's ear as they flirt back and forth. Chanyeol laughs at Baekhyun's joke, hand finding his thigh.

"Is this fine?" He asks, his hand a welcoming weight on Baekhyun's skin.

"That's more than fine, that's so fine." He sighs contentedly, his own hand feeling up Chanyeol's arm happily. It’s a _really_ nice arm, thick and muscled and Baekhyun wants to peel back the black and red fabric stretched over his skin and _bite_ down. He sighs blissfully again, and Chanyeol grins, palm hot against the rips of Baekhyun's jeans. He traces the threads with his fingers, slipping under them slightly to caress his skin. Chanyeol looks up, gauging his response, but Baekhyun smiles and spreads his thighs just the slightest bit. The action makes Chanyeol flush.

"These look so good on you," Chanyeol says, voice just a bit lower, and Baekhyun can feel goose bumps running down his arms.

"Thanks, cutie," Baekhyun says, eyes closing over as Chanyeol plays with him, fitting two long fingers into the rip on the inside of his thigh, exploring happily. Baekhyun shivers as he presses into sensitive skin, head dropping onto Chanyeol's shoulder. He's barely touching him, but it feels so nice, his senses hyper-alert to Chanyeol's fingers on his skin. It shouldn't be as arousing as it, but Baekhyun's already feeling a little breathless.

He pulls away from Chanyeol's shoulder to look up at him, eyes hooded in a way he knows is irresistible. Chanyeol's eyes are blown in the dim lighting, and he's definitely staring at Baekhyun's lips.

Baekhyun leans closer, smiling slightly. "Do you want to get out of here?" He asks, glowing at the way Chanyeol watches his lips moving before looking back up at his eyes. He nods eagerly.

"Your place or mine?" He asks, grabbing his mask and pushing back from the counter. Baekhyun laughs, turning around in his stool to face Chanyeol. Like this, Baekhyun's just a bit taller than him, and he hums happily, hooking a leg around Chanyeol's thigh to pull him closer.

"Yours, but you're going to have to kiss me first." He demands, hands coming up to Chanyeol's broad shoulders.

Chanyeol gently pushes his thighs apart to step in even closer, a hand reaching up to frame his face. "Why, so you can see if I'm worth the effort?" He asks, smirking as he leans in. Baekhyun doesn't get the chance to reply, because Chanyeol's kissing him and his lips are so soft against his, warm and slightly hesitant. Baekhyun sighs happily, opening his mouth for Chanyeol's hot tongue. He lets Chanyeol push him back, take control and have his fun while he can, the bigger boy biting down lightly on Baekhyun's lips until he lets out the softest of moans.

And then Baekhyun pushes him back, panting lightly and already missing the warmth of the other boy on him.

"So, how was I?" Chanyeol asks, and the cute excitement on his face is too much for Baekhyun, who breaks out into a smile that makes boys like Chanyeol cry. He does look a little dazed.

"Eh, passable," Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol pouts at him until Baekhyun leans in to kiss him again, this time a flirty, lingering kiss that has Chanyeol letting out a sound oddly close to a whine. Oh, Baekhyun's night just got so much better.

Eventually, Baekhyun pulls away completely, pushing Chanyeol away to jump down from the stool. Standing face to face, Chanyeol is obviously a lot bigger than him, almost half a head taller and broader. His Deadpool outfit leaves very little to the imagination, and Baekhyun wonders what it'd be like to have those thighs around his neck as he bites down on warm skin. He makes it his mission to find out.

He drags Chanyeol to the table where his friends are, letting them know he's leaving. Yixing makes him promise to call more, and Jongdae raises an eyebrow, looking Chanyeol up and down before smiling approvingly. _Text me,_ he mouths, squished in between Junmyeon and Minseok, and Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his attempts at subtlety. Chanyeol nods at his boss before they leave, Baekhyun latching onto Chanyeol's arm as they exit the club. It's chilly outside, winter almost upon them, and Baekhyun clings to Chanyeol's warmth.

Chanyeol leads them down the parking lot, but when he stops in front of a bike, Baekhyun lets out an honest to god whimper.

"Oh my god," he whispers, reaching a hand out to touch the shiny black surface of the vehicle.

"Are you scared of bikes?" Chanyeol asks, concerned, but Baekhyun shakes his head vigorously. He wants to _ride it_.

"No, I love them." It's an expensive, sleek thing, completely black in colour. He recognises the brand from his obsessive phase back in high-school. "I really wanted one back in school, but the boys in my grade were assholes to anyone who didn't live up to the manly-man stereotype and they thought it was hilarious that the theatre twink liked motorcycles."

"Oh crap, I’m sorry, boo." Chanyeol murmurs, reaching a hand forward to stroke his cheek. Baekhyun leans into the touch like a cat, but mentally, he's kicking himself for revealing any weaknesses. He works hard and tirelessly, and although he’s warm and friendly, it usually takes a lot for him to lower his defences, especially around people he barely knows. 

Chanyeol seems to sense his turbulent thoughts, and leans down to kiss him gently. 

“Hey, I won’t ask. You don’t have to come home with me, we’ll do whatever you’re comfortable with.” Chanyeol says earnestly, and Baekhyun laughs.

“I know that. I wouldn’t do anything I didn’t want to. I’m fine, come on and take me home.” Baekhyun says, getting up on his tiptoes to kiss Chanyeol square on the mouth, before he breaks away to nod and gather his wits, unlocking the storage box and pulling out two helmets.

"Oh man, he follows road safety on top of everything else?" Baekhyun whispers under his breath, and Chanyeol laughs, helping him put on the spare helmet. There go all of Jongin's efforts on his hair, Baekhyun thinks as Chanyeol ensures he's wearing it correctly, before pulling his own helmet on. He looks sexy like this, long body wrapped in the Deadpool costume and his face hidden by the visor of his helmet. He makes getting on the bike look easy, but Baekhyun has shorter legs and he stumbles unsteadily before gripping Chanyeol's waist as he gets onto the bike. He can feel Chaneyeol's shoulders shake in laughter, and Baekhyun smacks his back lightly, but the excitement of finally being on a motorcycle wins out. He's practically quivering in his seat.

"Alright, hold on tight, don't put your legs down, lean where I lean, lean where the bike leans, okay?" Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun nods, adjusting his arms around Chanyeol's waist. He's pressed up right against his back, and when the bike shudders under them, Baekhyun gasps softly. It’s interesting, to say the least. Chanyeol slowly pulls out of the parking lot, but it's well past midnight and the streets are empty.

Baekhyun closes his eyes at the first few turns, but eventually, he relaxes, opening his eyes to city lights flashing past them. The air is biting and sharp, but being pressed up against Chanyeol's warm figure keeps most of it at bay. Baekhyun still regrets not wearing a jacket. 

The real fun starts when Chanyeol pulls onto the highway. It's exhilarating, driving along empty roads with the streetlights throwing them in light and darkness, and the moon low in the sky. Chanyeol drives steadily but he's fast and Baekhyun feels so powerful, like he's flying. He rests his head on Chanyeol's shoulder and watches the city pass by.

Eventually they pull up in a nice, gated community, and Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at the house they stop outside. Baekhyun figured Minseok’s colleagues would be rich, but this is a little lavish. Chanyeol waits for Baekhyun to jump off before he parks in the garage. He looks hot, the helmet pulled off and his hair all messed up. Baekhyun laughs, taking his own helmet off and fluffing his hair off his face. 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Chanyeol says, leading them up the steps. It’s a nice house, homely and lived in, and they kick off their shoes at the entrance.

“Do you want something to drink, or-” Chanyeol begins, tone suddenly nervous and cute. A goddamn puppy. Baekhyun pushes him back into his own front door, before leaning up and claiming his lips in a soft kiss. 

“I’m fine. Don’t be nervous, cutie. You’re doing really well, and you looked really hot on your bike and I’ve been half hard the entire ride because of the adrenaline and because of you and I’d really like you to do something about it.” He says, all in one breath, right against Chanyeol’s lips.

Chanyeol whimpers, reaching a hand down to palm at Baekhyun’s crotch. Baekhyun moans softly, leaning up to kiss him again. Chanyeol’s less restrained than when they were at the club- eager and impatient, and Baekhyun lets himself be tilted backwards to meet Chanyeol’s lips before he breaks away completely.

“Not here,” Chanyeol breathes, and Baekhyun agrees. He lets Chanyeol drag him upstairs and down a corridor into what Baekhyun presumes is his bedroom.

“How charming, a house tour.” Baekhyun giggles. The room is dark, and he doesn’t notice much more because he’s being pressed up against the inside of Chanyeol’s bedroom door. 

“Are you charmed?” Chanyeol rumbles against his lips, hands caging Baekhyun’s head, eyes hooded and mouth glistening with Baekhyun's spit. It makes something in his gut burn red, and he lets out a gasp.

"Very," he breathes back, hands coming up to tangle in Chanyeol's hair. Chanyeol steps impossibly closer, grinning widely before he leans down to press their lips together. Chanyeol kisses eagerly, parting their mouths and curling his tongue against Baekhyun's. Baekhyun moans softly, tugging lightly at Chanyeol's hair until the taller takes his hands away from the door, pressing a palm to the small of his back and pulling Baekhyun flush against him. The lingering taste of his own lip balm on Chanyeol's lips is incredibly arousing, and it fills Baekhyun with this heady satisfaction. He bites down on his lower lip, pulling a short whine from Chanyeol which he swallows greedily. Baekhyun wants to _wreck_ him.

Eventually, Chanyeol breaks away, looking a little dazed but so hungry. It makes Baekhyun's insides flare hot, and he paws at Chanyeol's shoulders, urging him closer.

Chanyeol grins. "Are you planning on standing there and making out all night?" He says, laughing breathlessly, and Baekhyun frowns at him.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually." He says, but Chanyeol shakes his head, laughing as he drags Baekhyun to his bed, switching on the lights as he goes and dimming them until they're bathed in a warm glow.

"Stay here, I need to get out of this." He says, pulling at the hem of his costume. He disappears into the bathroom, leaving Baekhyun to relax back on his bed and make himself look as inviting as possible. He fluffs his hair out, licking his lips and leaning back on his elbows as he hears the bathroom door open. His gut clenches as Chanyeol steps out, naked except for his briefs. Chanyeol has the prettiest body he’s has seen, and Baekhyun lives with the perpetually half-naked, modern day Adonis that is Jongin. Chanyeol is firm in all the right places but soft enough that he doesn't seem intimidating.

Baekhyun reflexively spreads his legs, beckoning Chanyeol closer. "Get your fine ass over here," he says, making grabby hands, and Chanyeol laughs. His face softens up so prettily when he laughs, dimples creasing into his cheeks, and Baekhyun wants to eat him up.

"My ass is one of the many things that are not fine about me- you'll find I'm severely lacking in that department." He says, but crawls onto the bed nonetheless, hovering over Baekhyun and making him feel so small against him. It shoots straight to Baekhyun's dick, the visual reminder of how big this man is and how small he’ll be in Baekhyun’s palm once he has his way with him. It’s insanely arousing, and he squirms, spreading his legs further.

"Look at all this, though," Baekhyun says, running a hand over his shoulder and down his pecs until he's palming toned muscle.

"Yours for tonight," Chanyeol hums happily, leaning down to mouth at Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun lets him, tilting his head to the side to give him better access. Chanyeol leaves feather light kisses down his neck, reaching his clavicles and pushing the sweater aside. "You smell so good, Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol says, inhaling deeply before he pauses. "Wait, was that weird? Did I make it weird?" He asks, eyes wide.

Baekhyun giggles, tugging him up by the hair to kiss him silly. "No, cutie, you're doing great." He says warmly, before pausing. "Well, you'd be doing better if I wasn't still fully clothed. You should do something about that." He says, falling back against the pillows.

Chanyeol stares, eyes taking in the sight of him spread out on his sheets. "Crap, you're so pretty, Bee," he mumbles, big hands running down his body and settling at the hem of his sweater. 

"Bee?" Baekhyun says with a snort, wiggling his hips to get Chanyeol to move his hands.

Chanyeol flushes. "I did _not_ mean to say that aloud, but your sweater is black and yellow and you're cute and your name starts with B and-" Baekhyun cuts him off with a soft kiss, giggling into his mouth.

"You're fucking adorable, now please, get me the fuck out of these clothes." He says, leaning back. Chanyeol breathes in sharply, settling in properly between Baekhyun's thighs with his fingers flitting along his waist, dipping in below the sweater. Baekhyun whines a little, arching his back until Chanyeol slips his hands under the sweater.

"I'm just going to push this up a little," Chanyeol says, and Baekhyun kicks the back of his thighs in impatience. Chanyeol giggles, gathering the soft material of the sweater and slowly, slowly pushing it up. "Holy crap," he breathes, palming to soft pudge of his belly. "Holy crap, how are you this perfect?" He mumbles, leaning down to leave fluttering kisses up from his navel to his chest. Baekhyun flushes. He's not the type to feel self-conscious about his body, and under Chanyeol's awed gaze, he feels _golden_.

Chanyeol's hands roam happily, exploring the curves of Baekhyun's body. The attention has Baekhyun aching in his jeans, slowly getting desperate as Chanyeol's hands slip over denim to his thighs. He's fixated with the rips of his jeans, tracing over soft skin and admiring how it looks.

"Chanyeol, come back here," Baekhyun calls.

"I can't. Do you know how killer your legs look in these? I haven't been able to stop thinking about doing this," he says, leaning down to leave kisses over every inch of visible skin. "Gorgeous," Chanyeol croons, and Baekhyun twitches in his boxers.

"I look better naked. Come here and kiss me again," Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol laughs before shifting up and kissing him again. Baekhyun lets him take control, lets him have his fun for just a little longer, but the itch to _ruin_ him is burning too high.

Baekhyun sits up to take off the sweater himself, and when he emerges, Chanyeol is pouting. He laughs though, when Baekhyun's glasses fall off one ear along with the neckline of the sweater. Baekhyun takes them off altogether, placing them on Chanyeol's nightstand before pushing Chanyeol back and back until he's lying flat on the bed with a Baekhyun in his lap. He looks up at Baekhyun with wide eyes and his hair dark against the pillows.

"You were taking too long," Baekhyun says simply, but like this, he feels powerful. Baekhyun loves being in charge, and it's no different with lanky superhero boys.

He takes a moment to admire Chanyeol's tanned body against stark white sheets, hands roaming warm skin and leaning down to suck a nipple into his mouth. Chanyeol lets out a surprised moan, fingers coming up to tangle into Baekhyun's hair.

"Feel good?" Baekhyun asks, and Chanyeol nods fervently, arching up slightly to get Baekhyun's mouth on him again. Baekhyun smirks and complies, mouthing wetly at the hardened nub, biting down softly. Chanyeol writhes against him, hips bucking up to press into Baekhyun's stomach. He's hard in his briefs, and Baekhyun takes a moment to scoot back and leave a kiss on the tip of his fabric clad cock, delighted at the way it twitches against his lips.

"Cute," he says, before pulling Chanyeol's underwear off his long, long legs and leaving him completely naked. Chanyeol flushes red, hands coming up to cover his face, but Baekhyun pulls them away, kissing his red cheeks. 

"You're fucking adorable, do you want to suck my dick?" Baekhyun asks, and Chanyeol chokes and nods hastily, murmuring a _please_. Baekhyun grins and wonders how he'll sound choking on his cock.

"Good boy," he says, petting Chanyeol's hair and watching him turn redder as he pops the button of his own jeans, taking a moment to kick them off messily along with his boxers. He almost trips, laughing and catching himself on Chanyeol's bed, but then he's climbing back on the mattress, crawling over Chanyeol's torso and settling there.

"Jesus, I've been wanting to get my hands on these all night," Chanyeol murmurs, hands running up the thick flesh of his thighs. Baekhyun practically purrs, allowing Chanyeol to knead them for a minute, breath hitching every time his thumbs press into a sensitive spot. 

"Do you like them?" Baekhyun asks, fighting back a giggle as Chanyeol's fingers run over a bit of hair he missed while shaving.

"Hell yes, you're so soft and cute everywhere, it's almost intimidating," Chanyeol says, his hands moving onto his hips. Baekhyun snatches them and pins them to Chanyeol's pillow, lowering himself until they're face to face.

"Good, you _should_ be intimidated," he says softly, reaching down to pull on Chanyeol's earlobe with his teeth. Chanyeol lets out this surprised moan, and Baekhyun can't resist. He pulls back to lower his hand to Chanyeol's face and trace his spit-slick lips with a long finger. Chanyeol's mouth falls open automatically, and Baekhyun smirks, satisfied as he slips two fingers into the warmth of his mouth.

"Need something in you that bad, baby?" Baekhyun asks, letting Chanyeol suck on his fingers as he nods eagerly. "Christ, look at you, you were _made_ for this." He murmurs, leaning back to watch him. Chanyeol looks gorgeous, red lips plush around Baekhyun's fingers. His dark hair is messed up prettily against the pillow and his wide eyes are hooded with arousal. It makes Baekhyun's dick twitch against Chanyeol's belly. He looks good with things in his mouth, and Baekhyun thinks he'd look better with his cock in his mouth. He pulls his hand back to give Chanyeol some room to breathe.

"All good?" He asks, and Chanyeol nods.

"Great, perfect. You're really hot," Chanyeol says, eyes dropping to Baekhyun's cock. He licks his lips, and _fuck_ , that's it. Chanyeol’s had all the room to breathe. Now, Baekhyun wants to be in every inch of his space, to fill him up and steal his every last breath until all he can taste is Baekhyun. The need to overpower and control and use this big man overtakes Baekhyun completely. Baekhyun scoots up Chanyeol's body till his knees are on either side of his head. He takes his cock into his hand, teasing himself until he's totally hard and leaking pre-come. Chanyeol drops his mouth open, tongue lapping at his slit to taste him.

" _Shit, baby,_ " Baekhyun gasps. "Do you want it?" He asks, letting the head of his cock dip into Chanyeol's mouth, who nods feverishly.

"Please, give it to me, _please,_ I want it so bad," Chanyeol begs, understanding what Baekhyun wants from him right off the bat.

"Good boy," he coos, settling before he pushes his cock past Chanyeol's lips slowly. Chanyeol's mouth is hot and _tight_ and Baekhyun does his best not to fuck his hips down into the wet heat. 

"Fuck, _fuck,_ " Baekhyun breathes, tugging lightly at Chanyeol's hair as he swallows him down, moaning at the sharp pain. The angle is awkward, and Chanyeol can't do much more than tighten his mouth until Baekhyun's practically shuddering with pleasure, his tongue laving insistently at the underside of his cock. Baekhyun gasps at the feeling, reaching out to steady himself on the headboard as he slowly fucks into Chanyeol's slick heat. Chanyeol gags around him, tearing up a bit, and _fuck_ , that's hot. He relaxes around Baekhyun easily, before taking in him deeper.

"Baby, oh shit, baby, you're doing so well," Baekhyun gasps, reaching down to brush away the stray tears from around Chanyeol's eyes. He practically glows under the praise, whimpering around him as he pulls back to press messy, wet kisses down the length of his dick.

"You taste so good," he groans, voice hoarse.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Baekhyun asks, breathing heavily. Chanyeol whimpers, and Baekhyun leans down to kiss him until they’re panting and breathless. “Do you want me to fuck your pretty mouth? Would you like that?” Baekhyun asks, nuzzling into Chanyeol’s neck. His breath hitches when Baekhyun touches a sensitive spot under his ear. 

“Yes, oh god, yes,” Chanyeol whispers, lips falling open in a helpless plea. Baekhyun titters, settling beside Chanyeol and urging him up. Chanyeol seems too big for his own body, adjusting clumsily before he settles with his head resting on Baekhyun’s thigh. 

“You’re such a mess already,” Baekhyun coos, noting the way Chanyeol’s cock is drooling pre-come onto his sheets. “You like this so much, don’t you?” he says, coaxing him up. Chanyeol settles with his lips around Baekhyun’s cock, moaning in agreement as he slowly bobs his head up and down. Whatever he lacks in technique, he makes up with sheer enthusiasm, moaning obscenely as he tightens his lips and swallows down Baekhyun’s cock. 

“Holy shit, holy _shit,_ ” Baekhyun gasps, bucking his hips into the tight heat. It’s too hot and too wet and Chanyeol is too good at this, letting out the most precious sounds and his eyes closed in pleasure. Baekhyun is on edge alarmingly quickly, carding his fingers into Chanyeol’s curly hair and showering him with praise. “God, you’re so good, baby, you’re doing so good. I’m so close, fuck,” Baekhyun groans, and Chanyeol whimpers around him, eyes opening to meet his as he slowly relaxes his throat and takes him in deep. He holds himself there until he’s gagging, his throat so _tight_ around Baekhyun, and then he pulls off. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, _please_ ,” Chanyeol moans, his voice hoarse. That’s the first time Baekhyun’s heard him cursing, and it does something to him. When Chanyeol gets his mouth around him again, Baekhyun doesn’t hold back, waiting for Chanyeol to relax his throat completely before he begins rolling his hips up. Chanyeol takes it easily, gagging a little before he holds still and lets Baekhyun fuck into his mouth. Baekhyun is so close, pushed on by the lovely sounds Chanyeol lets out, eyes closed over in pleasure. 

He can feel the heat building, white hot and threatening to take over him completely, but Baekhyun forces himself to keep watching how gorgeous Chanyeol looks on his cock. With a start, he realises that Chanyeol’s bucking into the mattress, getting off to helping Baekhyun get off, and _fuck,_ that’s too much. Without warning, Baekhyun feels his orgasm approach, and he taps Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Yeol, fuck, _Chanyeol,_ I’m coming-” Baekhyun gasps, and Chanyeol looks up and holds steady as Baekhyun’s hips roll once, twice before he’s jerking in Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol’s eyes close over again as he waits patiently, sucking lightly and milking Baekhyun of his release until he’s hissing with oversensitivity. Only then does Chanyeol pull off, careful not to spill anything. He meets Baekhyun’s eyes as he swallows every last drop, and that really should be gross and nowhere near as hot as it is. Baekhyun groans.

“Holy shit,” he whispers, reaching down to brush Chanyeol’s hair off his face.

“Was that good?” Chanyeol asks, voice rough. Baekhyun nods, rising and pushing Chanyeol onto his back.

“So good. Very good.” He says, leaning down to kiss him. He can taste himself on Chanyeol’s lips. _Christ_. Baekhyun’s tired but Chanyeol hasn’t come yet and he isn’t a dick. “Can I finger you?” Baekhyun asks, and Chanyeol groans, nodding eagerly. He breaks away to reach into his bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube before settling against the pillow.

“Spread your legs for me, baby,” Baekhyun orders, and Chanyeol obeys, pulling his legs back over his arms to give Baekhyun access. “Good boy,” Baekhyun murmurs, dropping kisses on the back of his thigh. “God, your skin is so beautiful. Can I leave marks?” He asks.

“Please, fuck,” Chanyeol begs, and Baekhyun latches onto his skin as he uncaps the bottle of lube and spreads some onto his fingers, warming it up. He pulls back to watch as he circles Chanyeol’s rim with his index finger, kissing Chanyeol’s thighs until he’s relaxed enough for him to push in. Chanyeol gasps, tightening reflexively around him before he eases up. He’s tight and hot around him, and Baekhyun takes his time working him open before he pushes in another long finger. Chanyeol moans.

“Holy shit, your fingers,” He groans, and Baekhyun stifles a laugh, leaning down to suck a bruise onto the sensitive skin of Chanyeol’s thighs. He marks up Chanyeol’s thighs until they’re red and glistening, pulling out every whimper and groan from him. Baekhyun fucks him slowly, just with two fingers, tapping around until he finds the spot that makes Chanyeol hiccup in surprise. Baekhyun is so _endeared_. He rubs tight circles over Chanyeol’s prostate, a hand reaching to tug at Chanyeol’s aching dick. He’s red and dripping pre-come onto his belly, and damn, that looks painful. 

“Poor baby, you’re doing so well for me,” Baekhyun murmurs, leaning down to take the tip of Chanyeol’s thick length into his mouth. He gets him off like that, ruthlessly circling Chanyeol’s prostate and swallowing his dick half-way down his throat. He can tell Chanyeol is close, with the way his whines get higher and his hips try and buck up into Baekhyun’s throat. It takes Baekhyun gagging slightly around his length and his fingers pressing up harshly into his prostate for Chanyeol to break. Baekhyun pulls back and closes his eyes as Chanyeol comes with a cry across Baekhyun’s lips, his nose and lashes. Baekhyun jerks him off until he’s whimpering, and only then does he open his eyes. 

Baekhyun thinks back to the hot, vaguely intimidating guy at the bar in his Deadpool costume, and looks down at the pliant mess under him and laughs softly, reaching a hand up to wipe the come from his lashes, smearing it on Chanyeol’s stomach.

“Holy shit,” Chanyeol groans hoarsely, admiring Baekhyun’s ruined face, and Baekhyun agrees. He reaches for the tissues on Chanyeol’s bedside table, carefully wiping the mess off his face until he’s relatively clean. He collapses beside Chanyeol, their legs tangled together as they both recover.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol says shyly, and Baekhyun giggles. 

“It wasn’t a problem. Do you think I could borrow your bed for maybe half an hour and then use your shower?” He asks, idly tracing circles onto Chanyeol’s chest. 

Chanyeol gapes at him. “You’re like, welcome to stay the night. It’s late and I drove you here in the first place. I- I can drop you off in the morning after some food, if you want?” He asks, nervous, and Baekhyun’s feeling. Well, pretty endeared, still. Chanyeol is very cute and Baekhyun wouldn’t say no to breakfast and maybe a morning fuck.

“Are you sure?” He asks, and Chanyeol nods eagerly. Well, that’s decided, then. “Okay, that sounds good. I need a charger, too,” he says, reaching down to pull his phone out of his jeans and shooting off a text to Jongin and Jongdae. 

They’re cleaned up and cuddling in bed ten minutes later, and Baekhyun feels oddly at ease. He closes his eyes, relaxing as Chanyeol spoons him indulgently- what, Baekhyun is a small man and he likes being wrapped up by big boys. He forgets, for a second, about his internship and his papers- his anxiety and exhaustion a world apart. It’s different, cuddled up in Chanyeol’s big bed and his eyes closed as he listens to Chanyeol humming. He thinks about waffles for breakfast and maybe kissing Chanyeol again. The rest of the world can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! here's my [twt](https://twitter.com/eIectrific)


End file.
